


it happens in a blink

by barns_bucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barns_bucky/pseuds/barns_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're on a mission when Kurt is fatally wounded and the outcome? Not so good. It all seems like a bad dream (he's begging someone will pinch him) but it all seems too... real to possibly be a nightmare. He could practically feel the life draining out of Kurt as he took his last few breaths and he could see Kurt's pale blue skin in the casket. How could something so real be a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	it happens in a blink

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first nightsilver fic and I'm actually really proud of it? I hope you, the readers, like it and please tell me what you think!

> _ It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash _ __  
>  _ It happens in the time it took to look back _ __  
>  _ I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time _ _  
>  _ _ What is it I've done with my life? _ _  
>  _ **_Blink_ ** **\- Revive**

His heart temporarily stopped as he watched, powerless, as the blue mutant fell from the sky, hitting the ground with a thud. His mouth was moving and words were being screamed, but he didn’t register any of it. Everything seemed blurry, dark,  _ mute.  _ His world was crumbling right before his eyes and he was powerless to do anything.

“No, no, no,” he whispered quietly as he slid across the dirt, falling to his knees where Kurt was sprawled out. “C’mon, Kurt, stay with me,” he whispered, gently running his fingers through the other’s silky strands, “you’re not gonna die... not today, not ever, not on my watch,” he choked out as he pulled the other closer to him, tucking Kurt’s head into the crook of his arm. “You’re going to be okay, all right? You’re going to come home and-and-and this Saturday we’re going to go on a romantic date that Jean and Ororo planned for us.”

God, he couldn’t believe this was happening to them - to Kurt. All that man did was fucking pray and this was how he was repaid? With dying? Peter called bullshit on it all. If anyone deserved to be dying, it wasn’t Kurt - it was him because he was the loser, the one who wasn’t going to do anything with his life. 

 

On the flight home, he remained curled up with Kurt and allowed himself to cry freely, silently. None of the others commented on it, but he knew they must have seen him or heard him sniffle at one point or choke on the lump in his throat. It was hard to believe that Kurt was  _ dead  _ because just that morning he was eating a bowl of fruit loops and cutting up with the rest of the group. Just last night they were laying in bed, wrapped up in each other, and whispering - spilling their secrets to each other, like a confession of sorts. The week before Kurt was moving the majority of his things into Peter’s room, because that’s where they spent the majority of their free time. Last month, Kurt was tasting all the flavors at the ice cream shop (he decided that he loved rocky road the best) and after that they were joining their friends for a game of soccer (or football, as Kurt called it).

 

After that mission, it was rare for anyone to see Peter leaving a rush of air down the hallways as he spent the majority of his time on the roof or in their - his - room. But mostly he’d spend his time on the roof at night, stargazing, and trying to relive some of their best memories and while they had many that he adored, his favorite one - by far - would have to be their first kiss. It had taken place on the roof a few weeks after they officially began dating and it was soft, slow, smooth. Most of all, it was passionate without pushing either of them to go farther or do more than they were comfortable with. It seemed, after that moment, they became more relaxed around each other when they were in the company of the other mutants and they were more inclined to share pecks during passing periods or at lunch or when they were hanging outside with their friends.

The funeral…….. Oh, the funeral was the worst. He didn’t want to go but he knew if he didn’t he’d regret it in the long run and his life was already filled with far too many regrets. Seeing Kurt’s pale blue face killed him, because it drove home the fact that he was gone. And there was nothing he could do about that. This would be the time where he made a joke about being too late, but he couldn’t bring himself to say that - not when Kurt was dead. “Peter?”

He cleared his throat and looked up to Jean, forcing a smile on his face, “he’s gone.” His voice cracked and he felt a new wave of tears rush out, “he’s gone and… it’s my fault.”

“Peter, wake up, wake up.”

Suddenly everything was fading and he was being shaken rather aggressively, and it took him a moment to open his eyes. “Kurt?” He forced himself up into a sitting position, eyes darting around the room before settling on the lump beside him. All the tension drained from his shoulders as he slumped back against the headboard, pulling his legs up to his chest, “sorry for waking you,” he muttered as he tucked his face into his legs. His hair and clothes were sopping wet with sweat, but he couldn’t be bothered to move to take a quick shower or change because that dream - the nightmare - was too real. There weren’t a lot of things that could rattle him, but he could safely say that the dream had rattled him.

“It is fine. Is everything okay, Peter?”

No, everything was not okay, but he couldn’t tell Kurt that because he didn’t want him to worry. “What’d I do?” He questioned, avoiding answering his question entirely because he couldn’t lie to him either.

“You were screaming and crying… you woke everyone on the wing. The Professor was just here, but he wouldn’t say what was the matter,” he replied.

“It’s nothing, everything’s fine….. Just a really, really, really bad dream,” he stated as he unfolded himself, twisting around to face Kurt, “don’t worry about it. Let’s just… go back to sleep,” he offered a weak smile as he scooted back down in the bed and pulled Kurt closer.

The next few hours were spent trying to block out the dream and focus on Kurt’s (obnoxiously loud) snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> So..... what'd you think??? Let me know in the comments or over on [tumblr](vagnervagner.tumblr.com) !


End file.
